


In The Blink Of An Eye

by Sallyua



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anarchy, Chaos, Confusion, F/M, Gangs, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallyua/pseuds/Sallyua
Summary: It was just an ordinary day until suddenly, in the blink of an eye, every person 18 and older disappears. Everyone must stick together to survive.





	In The Blink Of An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing inappropriate as they are all KIDS.

Na Jaemin was working on his daily class assignment when he hears something heavy fall on the floor. He looks up to see a textbook on the ground in front of the chalkboard, where his teacher was standing not even a minute ago. He looks around the room to see others gone too.

"Jeno?", Jaemin says slowly, looking at the spot his friend was sitting at right beside him. "Hyuck? Renjun?!"

Jaemin quickly stands up from his seat as do his remaining classmates, in confusion.

"What...what's going on?", one student asks.

"I'm scared", a girl says, shaking.

Jaemin looks back to his friends' seats and sees their backpacks, notebooks, and everything else they had with them were still there.

"What the...", Jaemin says. He spins around to get a count of how many people are still in the room. There's five of them, including Jaemin himself.

"Someone call the cops!", that girl says.

"I don't have phone service", another student says.

"I don't either", a boy says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Jaemin reaches into his own pocket and looks at his phone to discover he has no service either. What? He always does.

"I don't know what's going on here but I suggest we get out of here before we find out", the tallest boy in the room says.

Jaemin follows the students out into the hallway where he sees other students from the other classrooms gathering as well.

"What the hell is going on?", one student yells out. This causes everyone to speak up at once, giving their theories, or just incoherently mumbling.

"Quiet down!", Jaemin yells out. The students stop speaking and look in his directions.

"This is confusing, okay, I get it, but we yelling isn't going to help", Jaemin says, "Let's all head home and see if our parents can tell us anything, okay?"

The students mumble in agreement as Jaemin sees a familiar face in the crowd. Jaemin begins walking over to him as students begin leaving the school.

"Chenle!", Jaemin calls out to the boy, " Thank god you're okay."

Jaemin pulls Chenle in for a small hug.

"The others?", Chenle asks.

"Gone", Jaemin answers.

"Is it just u-", Chenle starts before being interrupted by someone down the hall calling his name.

Both Jaemin and Chenle turn their heads to see Jisung running down the hall towards them. "Oh my god, Jaemin, Le", Jisung says wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Oh my god, Jisung", Jaemin says, "I thought we lost you too."

"No, no, I'm here, where's Jeno and Hyuck and Renjun? Did you call Mark?", Jisung rambles on.

Jaemin shakes his head and says, "They're gone and we have no phone service."

"You too?", Chenle says, "My whole class had no phone service."

"Mine too", Jisung says, holding his phone up to the ceiling to see if he can catch some reception to no avail.

"So what do we do?", Chenle asks.

"No use standing around here", Jaemin says, "Let's go home and see what we can find, okay?"

Chenle and Jisung nod their heads and the three of them head out of the school building towards their homes, and their only hope for answers.


End file.
